Terraspin
Terraspin is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio from the planet Aldabra. Appearance Terraspin is a green turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. He also has retractable claws to use as fingers. Terraspin wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Terraspin now has six holes instead of eight, has brown spots on his upper legs, toes and shoulders, and has a hectagonal body shape rather than circular. His skin is now green instead of a tan/brown. His feet have gained toes as well. Terraspin 1.png|Terraspin in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Terraspin can create devastating wind blasts. When doing so, he retracts his head into his shell, opens a hatch to see, his fins become triangular, and his legs combine into a similar shape. His shell stays static and suspended while his limbs rotate at absurd speeds. The holes on Terraspin's shell eject powerful winds, as well as do the vice versa to create strong vacuums. He can use his winds to fly, blowing air to hover over the surface and using his rotating limbs as propellers. In Cosmic Destruction, Terraspin was able to use his powers to blast himself forward and up ramps. Terraspin possesses enhanced strength, as Galapagus was able to lift and throw a car. He also is superhumanly durable when he is completely withdrawn into his shell. Galapagus, and thus Terraspin, can extend the black blotches at the tips of his flippers into finger-like claws. Terraspin is capable of using magic, but doesn't know how. Terraspin is able to become immune to spells and mana. Terraspin, as revealed in The More Things Change: Part 2, is immune to poisonous gas. Weaknesses If Terraspin's holes on his chest get blocked, his wind powers will decrease. If Terraspin gets stuck to something and can't spin his arms and legs, his wind powers will be decreased even further. Unless he is flying, Terraspin's body is cumbersome and not very agile. The position of his face gives him a very big blind spot and he has to turn his entire body around to see behind him.# If a small object hitts terraspins shell it can straght away give him a reaction to stop. Ultimate Alien *In Escape From Aggregor, **Terraspin's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by scanning Galapagus's DNA.﻿ *In Reflected Glory, **Terraspin destroyed a giant robot. *In The Forge of Creation, **Terraspin defeated Aggregor's soldiers. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, **Terraspin blew Gwen into a wall, but she used a spell to slow him down, making him powerless. *In Revenge of the Swarm, **Terraspin, Gwen and Kevin charged into Victor's old lab. *In Basic Training, **Terraspin put out a fire in Plumbers' Academy. *In Simian Says, **Terraspin battled some DNAlien Arachnichimps. *In The Widening Gyre, **Terraspin battled some mutated seagulls. *In Inspector Number 13, **Terraspin blew all the bombs away to get Julie to safety. Omniverse *Terraspin returned in The More Things Change: Part 2, **Terraspin and Rook chased Bubble Helmet. *In Many Happy Returns, **Terraspin was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Vilgax Must Croak, **Terraspin was used to blow away Attea and Eighteight. *In While You Were Away, **Terraspin helped land the ship Young One was in. *In T.G.I.S., **Terraspin battled some Chupacabras. *In The Ultimate Heist, **Terraspin battled Albedo as Negative Goop. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Reflected Glory'' (first appearance) *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''Basic Training'' *''Simian Says'' *''The Widening Gyre'' *''Inspector Number 13'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Many Happy Returns'' (accidental transformation) *''Vilgax Must Croak'' *''While You Were Away'' *''T.G.I.S.'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''For a Few Brains More'' Online Games *Ben 10 Game Creator Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Terraspin is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Toys Ultimate Alien *4" Terraspin *4" Haywire Terraspin Omniverse *4" Terraspin (coming soon) Trivia *Terraspin's name is a mix of terrapin, which is a turtle or tortoise, as well as spin, referencing his ability to do such. *Terraspin's DNA came from Galapagus. *Terraspin resembles the Japanese monster Gamera. Both were turtle like in appearance, both could fly, both look roughly similar, both could draw into their shells and both could spin while in their shells either as an attack or a form of flight. *Terraspin appears as a playable character in Ben 10: Game Creator. *Terraspin is the Alien Of The Month in March. See Also */Gallery/ *Galapagus - DNA source Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Wind-Element Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Ultimate alien aliens